Absolutely Story of A Girl Songfic
by thunder2010
Summary: Soooo James P. hasn't written a book about us for a while and I've decided to go kinda check up on Max. Good idea? Bad idea? Well, I don't care; I'm going to see her.- Fang  ME: FAX songfic to show how Fang's absence is treating Max and Fang kinda sad


**DISCLAIMER: I DONOT OWN THE SONG OR CHARACTERS :'(. THIS IS PURELY FANMADE :D**

**"Absolutely (Story of a Girl)"**

_This is the story of a girl,_  
_who cried a river and drowned the whole world._  
_And while she looked so sad in photographs_  
_I absolutely love her,_  
_when she smiles…_

Fang POV: Ever since J.P. left the story at that sad ending, I've been visiting Max and the frequently. I never let them see me, but it's nice to know that I can just watch them for hours and hours and they'll never know I'm there.

The first time I went, I swore she would've seen me if it hadn't been for my invisibility powers. She was crying while looking out from the window and it hurt me so bad to stand there, still as a rock and not say anything. I wanted to swoop in that house and hug and kiss her until she couldn't breathe. She hasn't smiled since I've left; I feel so bad.

_Now how many days in a year?_  
_She woke up with hope,_  
_but she only found tears,_

Max POV: I walk down the stairs quietly while everyone is sleeping soundly. I am careful to not step on the squeaky part of the steps, I wouldn't want anyone awake to see me at my weakest. Silently closing the door behind me I stare at the horizon where the first rays of sunshine are starting to come. I look at it for a while and scan the sky for a sign of Fang. Nothing.

There's a path in front of the house and I follow it until it leads to a 12–foot tall oak tree. I pick up a rock and carve a straight line next to the other 46 there; almost two months._ 'He's been gone for almost two months.'_ I put my forehead against the wood; "It's been way too long without you," I hear myself whisper as a tear rolls down my cheek.

_And I can be so insincere_  
_Making her promises never for real_  
_As long as she stands there waiting_  
_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_  
_Now how many days disappear_  
_When you look in the mirror_  
_So how do you choose_

Fang POV: I watch her as she draws a line next to 46 more (I've been counting the days I haven't been with her). It's silent for a moment and I hear her say something. Never had I come here at this hour of the day before, but something had waked me up out of my slumber to make sure she was… okay. She wasn't. I never knew she did this; like me, she'd been counting down the days.

I lean back in the groove of the tree and clench my fists. There's a hollow feeling in the base of my stomach; it was even worse than what Ari or any Eraser had ever done. _'I'm sorry Max,'_ I think, wishing I could hold her close and fix everything. I want to throw up; this is my entire fault.

I look back and Max and watch as she slams her fist into the tree. It takes every ounce of self-control I have not to go down there and start yelling at her that's she's crazy for hurting herself. She stands there for a second and then looks down at her fist, bleeding but healing fast.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,_  
_and your hair never falls in quite the same way,_  
_you never seem to run out of things to say…_

Max POV: It takes everything I've got not to scream as I pour water over my hand to clean the wound. _'*****!'_ I scream in my head as I wipe it with an alcohol wipe. Why did these damn things hurt so much anyway?

I go to my room and change out of my sweaty shirt into a tank top and put on one of Fang's button down-shirts on top with out buttoning his. Suddenly, something catches my eye from the window. There, something in the tree!

_This is the story of a girl,_  
_who cried a river and drowned the whole world._  
_And while she looked so sad in photographs,_  
_I absolutely love her._  
_When she smiles…_

Before I know it, I'm running out of the house not caring about anything about what that could be in the trees. "Fang!" I hear myself yelling as I run toward the forest. I know it's him. "Fang, if you're out there, get your butt over here!" I yell my voice loud enough to make the birds fly out of their trees. "Fang!" I yell after a moment, it has to be him! I would know his eyes anywhere. "Don't make me-"

"Max?" I hear behind me and I look to see sweet little Nudge in her PINK pajamas. "What are you doing out here?"

I knew those eyes anywhere. It has to be him! My body suddenly filled up with hope, like the first time I'd used my sonic speed to get away from the world. "He's out here Nudge. He's back," I knew I sounded hysterical and the look on Nudge's face just confirmed it. "Fang!" I yell again, only to see a hare hop out of the bushes.

"Aw! How cute!" Nudge squeals as she runs to it and cuddles it while it tries to escape.

I want to tell Nudge that the rabbit probably doesn't want to be held like that and she should just leave it alone. But I can't. I'm still focused on that damned tree and that damned boy who refuses to come out of hiding when I know that he knows that I know he's there. "Please Fang, I need you."

"What's going on here?" a voice asks and I turn to see mom. She's standing there with a bed head and hands on her hips. I smile; if anyone, mom was the only one that could make me smile.

"Max found a bunny!" Nudge squeals taking the wriggling mass of brown fur to show mom.

She looks at it and smiles while telling Nudge how to hold it properly. I look back at the trees for those eyes again. They have to be there, somewhere… "Max?" mom asks behind me and I sigh and turn to look at her. "Is that all you came out for?"

Our eyes meet as I walk and find myself enveloped in her hug. "I-I thought I saw…"

"Shh… its okay sweetie, I'm here." My body is shaking and I can't hold my tears. Suddenly a surge of anger goes through me; I don't want to be comforted. I want to be holding him and know that he's here. And it kills me inside to know that I can't have him here.

I take a deep breath and stretch out my wings, hovering off the ground, my tears still falling. "I need to go for a fly," I whisper.

"It's 3 in the morning," Nudge says as my mom says, "Okay,"

I look at Nudge and give her a slight smile. I get ready to take off when her voice stops me. "Max?" she sounds as broken as I feel. "You're going to come back right?"

She has tears in her eyes and I fly to her then crouch at her eye level. "I'm coming back for sure. And in the morning, we're all going to make blueberry pancakes and hear Iggy yell at how totally wrong we're doing things and then we're going shopping for you and then we're going to the park or wherever you guys decide. But right now, I just need a moment to breathe, and tomorrow I'll be right on track. How does that sound?" I ask, the tears have momentarily stopped for both of us and I can look her in the eye clearly.

She nods and wipes the fallen tears of my cheeks. More start falling when I remember how Fang had did that once when I had been worried about Angel when the white coats had stolen her. I ruffle her hair a bit and spread my wings out again.

"I'll be waiting," I hear mom say, that's when I crack. I can hear him, clear as day.

He had said it long ago; when we were back in dog crates and he had thought I had fallen asleep, _"I love you, Max. And I'll be waiting for the day when I can hear that come out of your mouth that you love me,"_ I scream in agony as I soar through the sky and more of my tears fall.

"It's not fair!" I yell at the sky, because it's all I can do.

Fang POV*rewind*: I sigh as she goes back in. _'This is insanity,' _I think to myself wiping a tear off my cheek. I probably should go back, it was getting lighter with every passing second and I don't want to take a chance of her seeing me.

As soon as I think of her, my eyes drift to her window where I see her putting on one of my shirts. I smile, good ol' Max. I move my wings a little, and that's when it happens. She turns, I don't know why or what made her do it, but she does it. And what happens? Our eyes meet. _'Shit,'_

Before I know it, she's before me: Her eyes wild and her hair and my shirt blowing in the soft wind. "Fang!" I hear her yell my name and some birds fly away but I don't move. I can't let her know I'm here; or anyone know for that matter. God, I've been so foolish just to see her, someone could be watching and I could be putting her in danger. I want to run away right now; part of me to her and part of me in the other direction to keep her safe. I guess they both canceled each other out because I don't move. But part of me smiles; despite all the pain that I know is in her, she's still fighting. Still strong. Still Max. My Max. "Don't make me-"

"Max?" I follow her gaze to see Nudge standing there, sleepily rubbing one eye. I miss the rest of the flock too. Knowing that I have left all of them to fend for themselves (especially the young ones) makes me feel horrible.

She turns to Nudge and points at the forest where I'm hiding. "He's out there, Nudge," she's saying. 'Oh double shit,' "He's back!" she sounds so desperate I close my eyes and pray for a miracle so she doesn't come looking at me. "Fang!" she yells again and my heart speeds up, just like every time she says my name; some things never change.

"Aw, how cute!" my eyes open to see Nudge pick up something that resembles a small, fat cat; can't tell from all the way up here.

The wind carries her voice to my ear and I hear, "Please Fang, I need you." I grit my teeth as something heavy as a boat falls down my throat. I'm a horrible person; a truly horrible person.

"What's going on here?" I hear her mom ask; but I don't look at her. I'm afraid she might see me too and hate me for hurting her daughter. So I focus on Max. How her hair has grown, but she's skinnier. Her tank top hugs her curves and I remember how it felt to have her in my arms; how wonderful it felt to just hug her and breathe in her scent, good or not.

I've gotten lost in my thoughts again, and when I get back to the scene I see Max and Nudge talking. "…and then we're going to the park or wherever you guys decide. But right now, I just need a moment to breathe, and tomorrow I'll be right on track. How does that sound?" I hear her say.

_'What's she talking about?'_ I think, _'And her wings are out, is she planning to fly?'_

Nudge nods and Max starts crying a little again.

"I'll be waiting,' her mom says and suddenly Max's face twists in pain and I feel the leaves on my tree move as I hear an anguished yell. She zooms off faster than my eyes can watch and before, I know it, she's gone. I wipe off my last tear and head back to my caves. But I'd be back in the morning. They were going out, and something in my gut just told me I had to be there.

sooo there's going to be another chapter with the end of the song and I couldn't type it all in here because it's kind of too long. But I hope this keeps you in suspense for the next part and I hope you like this.

Until next time... 11/3/10 7:53 p.m.


End file.
